


The Trouble with Jetpacks...

by DamieMontclair



Series: Damies Jangobi Week 2021 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Boba comes back hurt, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Obi-Wan fixes him up, Stitching wounds, family dinner on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamieMontclair/pseuds/DamieMontclair
Summary: Jangobi Week Day 6: Blood“Bob’ika, what happened?” his buir asked. Boba shook his head. He really didn’t want to talk about it. He leaned on his buir a bit more with every stumbling step. His foot hurt, his ribs ached and the neck of his kute was covered in blood. He just wanted to get inside.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Cal Kestis, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Damies Jangobi Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138931
Comments: 22
Kudos: 198
Collections: Jangobi Week





	The Trouble with Jetpacks...

**Author's Note:**

> Alt-prompt for today cause I really wanted some hurt/comfort (and I had zero ideas for a fix-it)
> 
> The Kesett is entirely on IronHoshi and MadLulu. Kesett in my Jangobi? I am not sorry XD  
> 

Boba bit his lip, trying – and failing – to ignore the twinge in his chest when he turned to put in the landing sequence. Once the ship was landed and all the systems were offline, he pushed himself up from the seat, biting his lip to supress a groan, and started limping towards the ramp. His buir was going to kill him. He leaned against the wall of the hold while the ramp slowly lowered. With stumbling steps, he made his way down the ramp, eyes focused on the ground in front of him. He just needed to get to the house. Then he could sit down and rest a bit. An arm caught him around the back, quickly pulling his arm around broad shoulders for support.

“Bob’ika, what happened?” his buir asked. Boba shook his head. He really didn’t want to talk about it. He leaned on his buir a bit more with every stumbling step. His foot hurt, his ribs ached and the neck of his kute was covered in blood. He just wanted to get inside.

Obi-Wan opened the door for them, swiftly leading them to the second bathroom – they’d repurposed it as a small med-bay, shelves packed with supplies, a cot standing in the space a small tub had originally occupied. His buir gently lowered him onto the cot before pulling off his buy’ce. He heard his helmet clatter to the floor, a warm hand gently gripping his chin and turning his face to the light.

“That’s going to need stitches Boba,” Obi-Wan said softly, as he examined the cut running through Boba’s brow, taking notice of the bruises on his cheek at the same time. Something had slammed into his face strongly enough to knock the helmet straight into his face. Thank the Force for the helmet, Obi-Wan thought, knowing that without it, Boba might not have made it back. He grabbed the small penlight they kept on the counter, checking the response time of Boba’s pupils, glad to see he didn’t appear to be concussed. 

He took the soft rag Jango handed him, gently cleaning away the blood around the cut before disinfecting the wound and stitching it up carefully. If Boba was lucky, he wouldn’t have a scar. He smoothly stuck a bacta patch over the cleaned wound, cautiously pressing down on the edges to make sure it would stay on. Another bacta patch went on Boba’s cheek to help with the bruising.

Then, he moved down, removing pieces of armour, and passing them along to Jango so he could put them on the counter. Once all the armour was gone, Obi-Wan opened up the top of Boba’s kute, wincing at the black and blue bruises covering his torso. The fabric snagged on a nasty, half-cauterized cut running down Boba’s left upper arm.

“He doesn’t get _that_ habit from me.” Jango snorted, hiding his worry with humour.

Obi-Wan turned around. “Not this one, no,” he smiled. “Could you go keep an eye on dinner, darling? I don’t think this is going to need the both of us.”

Jango threw Boba a look, reluctant to leave, but even he couldn’t deny the implication that he was just hovering right now. With a nod, he left the bathroom, gently closing the door behind himself before making his way to the kitchen. Whatever Obi-Wan had been cooking, it smelled delightfully spicy, and Jango smiled as he stepped into the kitchen.

*** 

Obi-Wan eyed the cut on Boba’s arm. “Couldn’t you at least have finished the job?” he teased, trying to lighten the situation.

Boba growled, shooting him a glare that Obi-Wan was all too familiar with. Obi-Wan smiled as he cleaned the cut, checking the cauterized bottom part before applying butterfly stitches to the upper part of the cut. He riffled through their supply of bacta patches for a moment before finally finding one long enough to cover the entirety of the cut. 

Once he was sure the cut was taken care of, Obi-Wan grabbed their small portable med-scanner out of a shelf. He quickly ran it over Boba’s chest, checking for broken ribs, sighing in relief when the scanner only noted a single cracked rib. He grabbed their container of bacta, carefully smearing it across Boba’s torso before wrapping bandages around this chest – loose enough to not put pressure on his bruises but tight enough to keep them where they were supposed to be.

Obi-Wan looked up at Boba. “Is there anything else?”

Boba flushed bright red, scowling before he mumbled something.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that?”

“Twisted my ankle,” Boba mumbled a bit louder, tapping his left leg before turning his head to the side to hide his face behind long curls.

Obi-Wan rolled up the leg of Boba’s kute, carefully pulling off Boba’s shoe, frowning at the teens pained whimper. Once the shoe was off, Obi-Wan almost felt like whimpering himself. That swelling was a bit more than just a twisted ankle. He grabbed the med-scanner again, frowning when the scanner beeped. “How did this happen?” he asked Boba, gaze focused on the bruises, hands already spreading bacta over the skin.

“I messed up my landing,” Boba scowled. “Please don’t tell buir?” he added quickly, turning puppy eyes on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed. He’d never been able to resist that face. “Alright, but we are practicing your landings next time he’s off planet. It might have just been a sprain and a few nasty bruises this time, but it could very well be a broken ankle next time.” Obi-Wan said, seriously.

Boba nodded. There was no point arguing with Obi-Wan when it came to his well-being. Soon enough, his ankle was wrapped in bandages, and Obi-Wan was putting things back in place on the shelves. 

“Do you think you can handle a shower? Or do you just want clean clothes?” Obi-Wan asked when he was almost done putting the bacta patches away.

Boba took a minute to consider the question. He was tired but he could really use a turn in the shower, if he was being honest with himself. “I’ll take a sonic.” He pushed himself up, groaning as the ache in his body finally registered. “Could you… Could you bring me some clothes? The… The bottom left drawer?” he asked, hesitantly.

“I’ll leave them on the counter. Shout if you need anything?” Obi-Wan said with a kind smile.

Boba nodded before disappearing behind the shower partition.

Obi-Wan left the bathroom and walked down the corridor into Boba’s room. He wasn’t in here often, mainly because it was the one space that belonged purely to Boba – his ship didn’t count. He pulled open the bottom left drawer and carefully pulled out the clothes. They weren’t a style he’d ever seen Boba wear. First was a soft poncho, followed by a green shirt and black trousers that looked just a bit too long for Boba. At the bottom of the drawer were a pair of fuzzy red and white socks. With the items in hand, he made his way back to the bathroom, dropping them on the counter before closing the door and wandering over to the kitchen. Hopefully Jango had actually kept an eye on the food instead of pacing nervously while the food burned – it wouldn’t be the first time. 

Fortunately, the food was still happily bubbling in the pot, heat turned down so it wouldn’t burn. Unfortunately, Jango was nowhere in sight. With a frown, Obi-Wan continued into the living room, suppressing a grin when he saw Jango – now out of armour – fluffing the couch pillows, the low table already set for dinner, Boba’s favourite trashy holoshow queued up on the projector. He walked up behind Jango, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist, kissing his cheek.

“He’s going to be fine.” Obi-Wan whispered into Jango’s hair.

Jango hummed in response. “I know. I still worry. I don’t want him to be like me.”

Obi-Wan was about to answer when the door of the bathroom opened, and soft steps made their way down the hall. Jango pulled away, quickly pulling the quilt down the back of the couch, and putting in Boba’s corner while Obi-Wan moved to the kitchen to retrieve the stew. When he came back, Boba was sitting on the couch, wrapped in his poncho, quilt thrown over his legs, his ankle resting on the armchair Jango had pulled closer when he spotted the limp. He filled their bowls with spicy stew, passing Boba his along with a spoon and a thick slice of bread. 

Once they were all settled on the couch, Jango started the show, all of them eating in silence, Boba’s usual commentary oddly absent. Neither Obi-Wan nor Jango commented on it, simply eating their stew while keeping an eye on Boba. The second episode in the queue had just started when the empty bowl balanced on Boba’s leg started to tip over and Obi-Wan had to catch it with the force to stop it from clattering to the floor.

Jango smiled fondly at the sight of his son, dead to the world on the couch. He cut the show while Obi-Wan slowly got up and started to clean up the living room, putting dirty dishes in the kitchen sink to be washed later.

Jango debated letting Boba sleep on the couch for a brief moment before gently lifting him into a bridal carry and carrying him to his room. He tucked him in with a fond smile, remembering all the other times he’d brought a sleepy Boba to his room after a long day. He brushed the curls out of his son’s face, fingers tracing the two bacta patches on his face before he stood up, quietly closing the door behind himself as he left. Boba would be fine with some rest. And it made a good excuse to keep him here a few days instead of having him run off at the first opportunity again. 

The lights in the living room and kitchen were off. Obi-Wan must’ve already gone to bed while he was tucking in Boba. He slipped into their bedroom, door closing softly behind him. He slipped under the cover, snuggling up to Obi-Wan, kissing the nape of his neck before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep, his riduurs heartbeat loud and steady in his ears.

***

Boba groaned at the sound of his comm, cursing at whoever the kriff was calling him this early, before the ringtone finally registered. He scrambled to grab the comm off the bedside table, answering with a smile.

“Boba! I thought you weren’t going to answ- what happened to your face?” Cal asked, brows furrowing in worry. “Do you need me to come help you?”

Boba shook his head. “I’m fine” he yawned. “At home, my buire took care of me.” He settled back on his pillow, comm held tightly in his hand. “What have you been up to the last few days?” he asked, eyes already closing. Kriff he was so tired.

“Merrin thought we should check out one of the other temples on Zeffo! The architecture is something else! Did I ever tell you about all the puzzles built into the temples to open secret passages? It’s amazing! You’d love it, let me tell you about…” Boba never heard the rest, already asleep at the soothing sound of Cal’s voice, a smile on his face.

Cal smiled fondly at his sleeping boyfriend and kept talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando’a:
> 
> Buir(e): parent(s)  
> 'ika: diminutive  
> Kute: bodysuit worn under armour  
> Buy’ce: helmet
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything! ♥


End file.
